


Love Blooms After the War

by Hannings



Series: After the War [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fantasizing, Flowers, Foreshadowing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Break Up, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannings/pseuds/Hannings
Summary: Two stories about young love and flower symbolism. Featuring Ashe/Dedue and Caspar/Linhardt.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: After the War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Ashe Ubert - Magnolias

“I suppose it makes sense that Balthus would be joining King Claude. I heard that he got along well with Nader during the honeymoon.”

“Yes. It is also my understanding that Balthus is not quite Fódlan, but Kupalan.”

“Right, I forgot about that.” Ashe paused. Now that Fhirdiad was officially reclaimed, he wondered if Dedue would return to Dimitri, who was hidden away in Kleiman. Would Dedue take the small bow knight with him?

“What is on your mind, little one?” The fortress knight pressed a calloused hand onto Ashe’s cheek, where it was held with smaller, but similarly rough hands.

“I just wonder… What will become of us now that Fhirdiad is part of the United Kingdom of Fódlan?”

“Not much will change, I believe. Her Majesty has made it exceedingly clear that she does not plan on doing any major restructuring. Stability is the goal.”

“O-oh! That’s… not quite what I meant.”

“What did you mean?” Dedue resumed his slow stride through the gardens of Derdriu.

“I mean you and me. What about us? We can… Go home now. In a way.” They both knew the home they’ve always known was gone. But Ashe wanted to believe that they could make their own home –a new home. 

“I must admit, I was shocked when you confessed to me.” Dedue intertwined his fingers with Ashe’s. Large warm hands surrounding small strong ones.

“I had been… Thinking about it for a while. When I heard you were gone all I could think about was all the things I wanted to say to you. I think those five years were a really hopeless time for me.”

“They were dark times for me as well. And I cannot imagine how His Highness –Dimitri—must have felt.”

“Right.” The two paused before the orchard of magnolias in full bloom, admiring the pillow-y white petals.

“Magnolias look best when they’re not in full bloom.”

“I’ve… never really thought about that.”

“My little one, there is something I wish to discuss with you.”

Ashe’s chest tightened, like a lump of stone was dropped on his heart. The way Dedue was speaking meant he wouldn’t like what he was about to say.

“I wish to consult with you whether I should return to Fhirdiad to maintain order or return to Duscur to be with Dimitri.” Dedue was still holding Ashe’s hand warmly, comfortably. But the young bow knight noticed that he refused to make eye contact.

“Wh-why are you asking me?” Ashe laughed a pitchy laugh. He didn’t expect this turn of events. He thought Dedue would make a decision on his own.

“Because I could not decide.” Dedue let go of Ashe’s hand, making the smaller man feel an aching emptiness. A longing for contact with his strong, safe boulder. “Her Majesty offered for me to become Duke of Blaiddyd, so I may watch over Faerghus and ensure stability and order. To be honest, I do not feel comfortable with such a task.”

Ashe tentatively reached out to his lover’s hand, who noticed and grasped his hand in turn. That eased the younger man’s nerves somewhat. “What do you want to do?” It came out like a whisper.

“I’m not sure, that’s why I’m asking you, little one.”

They began walking again. And they did so, hand-in-hand, in silence for a while. Ashe didn’t feel he was qualified to make this decision. He thought about listing pros and cons the way he generally did for big decisions, but knowing Dedue, it would likely not help him. A list of pros and cons for the fortress knight was as simple as whether Dimitri would benefit from it. In this case, perhaps they were equally weighed? Or perhaps Dedue was finally letting that man go. When Ashe was ready to speak again, he noticed that Dedue was guiding them to a bench surrounded by cherry blossoms.

“Allow me to rephrase, little one. I would like to know what you want me to do.”

That made Ashe more nervous, but also calmed him in a way. Dedue wanted to know what Ashe wanted him to do? It was really sweet. Leaning his head into the comfortable crook of his lover’s arm, Ashe let himself say what he really wanted.

“I want you to stay.”

* * *

A few days later, a grand party was thrown for King Claude and the Almyran soldiers going home. Ashe was already a little tipsy from the strong foreign wine. Dedue was faring much better. The small bow knight leaned into his lover’s arm, admiring the strength of the bunched muscles under the flowing robe wrapped around Dedue’s shoulders and arms. It was a reuse of what Dedue wore at the celebration of Fódlan’s unification, which was reused for Queen Byleth’s and King Claude’s wedding, but the smooth and simple fabric that belied all of Dedue’s toned musculature would never cease to amaze Ashe.

“Are you alright, little one? We can head to bed if you wish.”

Being tipsy made Ashe wax poetic, but it didn’t make speaking any easier. “N-no, I’m fine. I wanna say hi to Annette.” Ashe knew he was smiling the dumbest smile and was flushed all over, but he didn’t care. Dedue was going to stay with him.

“Very well.” The fortress knight acted as a stabilizing force as he escorted Ashe over to Annette, who was chittering with… Oh no. Was that Caspar?

“Nevermind, Dedue I’ve changed my mind!” Ashe was half-panicked but still giggly for some reason.

It was too late, the train wreck already arrived at the station. Annette saw Ashe stumble over and immediately came over to greet him, drawing the spotlight painfully to him and Dedue practically glued together. He didn’t mean to rub it in Caspar’s face, but Ashe really was feeling rather woozy from the alcohol.

The bow knight was thankful when Linhardt took one glance at Caspar’s crestfallen face before dragging him off to chat with Marianne. He was glad that even though he had so selfishly used Caspar as a balm for his own heartache, that the axe wielder still had a friend who would always be on his side.

“Were you listening Ashe? I said I’m going back to Fhirdiad to teach at the School of Sorcery!”

“O-oh! I was not. I’m sorry Annette. I’m listening now.”

But Ashe couldn’t pay attention. He was too distracted by the warmth of Dedue so close to him. And although Annette’s story of finally locating Cornelia, who revealed herself to be an Agarthan in the end, was fascinating, his mind was drifting back to his bedroom and to the rub of sheets on his bare back and the weight of Dedue grounding him gently.

“I am sorry, Annette. I believe Ashe has had too much to drink. My little one never could handle his liquor well.”

“Oh, absolutely! I’m totally trashed too!” Annette giggled, and sprang into a new line of conversation about rose flavoured wine. Dedue held his hand up.

“I mean to say that we must excuse ourselves.”

“Oh! Of course! Goodnight!” She looked a little lost for words before deciding to spirit off to a conversation with the King of Almyra.

As soon as they turned a corner from the banquet hall, Dedue swept Ashe off his feet to be carried in strong stable arms.

“I’m sorry, Dedue. I didn’t mean to get so…” Ashe trailed off, feeling himself in the embrace of the man he loved. He was glad too, that the sentiment was returned. It was returned so much so that Dedue was willing to do whatever Ashe wanted. With that dizzying revelation still buzzing in his mind – more so than even the alcohol! —the small bow knight drifted into a sweet slumber filled with magnolias and the scent of cherry blossoms.


	2. Caspar von Bergliez - Roses I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar and Linhardt leave Derdriu while Caspar pines after Ashe.

“Linhaaaaardt! Why do we gotta go see Marianne become Margravine Edmund?” 

“Because Marianne is my dear friend, and she asked me to be present.” 

“Okay, but why do I gotta be there?” 

Linhardt gave Caspar a look. “Where else would you go?” 

“I—!” Caspar thought about it, and he really couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. He could’ve gone to hang out with Bernadetta, but she seemed pretty scared, honestly. She wasn’t as fun to hang out with when she was so frazzled. 

“Exactly.” 

“I wasn’t done thinking yet!” 

“Mhmm.” 

Caspar stuck his tongue out at Linhardt. 

“Are you quite done?”

“No!” Caspar crossed his arms and turned away from Linhardt on his horse. It was a little hard to pull off, since he should be holding the reins, but Sara knew him well enough to not walk off the road if he turned his body the wrong way. 

Linhardt sighed like Caspar was being a nuisance. He wasn’t! He was just annoyed that they had to put a pause on their grand adventure to see some former classmate crowned Margravine. Who cared about that? Caspar just wanted to start climbing those big white cliffs in Albinea, or find those so-called giants living in the cold mountains. 

“I’m not being a nuisance!” 

“I didn’t say you were.” 

Caspar took the reins again, since Linhardt was insistent on riding Svend closer and closer to him. “Linhardt, quit it!” 

“Oh! I’m sorry.” The other man steered his horse away from Caspar’s. Then he stopped talking. He was probably thinking. “Is this about Ashe?”

“Wh-what? No!” The blue haired man’s voice spiking up an octave didn’t help his case. 

Linhardt put a hand over his face and shook his head. “I thought so.” 

“It’s not!” 

The paler man shot Caspar another look. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about!” 

“Of course.” 

Somehow Linhardt dropping it made Caspar feel worse. 

“Alright, fine, I’ll talk about it.” The former war master admitted miserably. This was kind of the worst week of his life. Actually no, the week after Edelgard declared war was the worst. 

Linhardt, in response, just looked over. This was so much harder with him looking! 

“I just… I didn’t expect him to look so happy, okay? I thought he’d be like, torn up about us. But he and Dedue—and it’s not like I’m not happy for them, I am! I just thought. I don’t know.” He looked down at his reins. There wasn’t much to talk about. It just hurt his feelings that Ashe wasn’t more torn up about it. Caspar wasn’t too sad about their breakup, since it was super casual and super short. But he was a little sad. And Ashe looked like, not sad at all. 

“Hmm.” 

“That’s it, okay? I don’t have more.” 

Linhardt looked over, amusement dancing in his eyes. Was this funny to him? 

“It’s not funny!” Caspar protested. His best friend could at least be sympathetic to him! As far as he knew, Linhardt never courted anyone, or was courted by anyone. There were a bunch of marriage proposals, but he’d never even met with any of them. That didn’t count as courting, did it? 

“As I recall,” the green haired man ignored Caspar’s outburst. “You spent about a day crying over Ashe, then came back to sleep in my bed before the week was up.” 

Caspar felt himself going pink. “Th-that’s not! That’s not the same at all! Ashe and Dedue are together! Like, they sleep in the same bed,” He saw Linhardt smirk, “And they hold hands and kiss and stuff! We don’t do that!” 

“We used to.” 

“When we were kids! Linhardt, you know what I mean!” 

“I do, I do.” 

Why was Linhardt being so difficult today? His best friend probably thought the same about Caspar. “I’m just all pent up, okay? I thought we’d be coming back to this cool battle and totally swoop in and save the day. But then it ends up we’re like months late, and Claude was there, and then we got to Fhirdiad, and it was this wimpy puny little army. I didn’t even get to use my good axe!” 

“I see. When you said you were pent up, I thought—” 

“Linhardt!” What was up with his friend these days? It’s like half the things that came out of his mouth were totally perverted. 

“I thought,” Linhardt insisted, “That you were complaining about staying in one place. Where’s your mind gone to, Caspar?” 

“Uh…” Caspar turned truly pink. He never turned as red as Linhardt did, but it was still so obvious. 

“Anyway, I was under the impression –wrongly, it seems—that getting out of Derdriu would be a fun exercise for you. But if that’s not the case, I suppose you’re free to turn back.”

Yup, Linhardt was definitely being difficult. Of course the former bishop would want Caspar to come with him. Going to any sort of stupid noble function bored him so much he usually fell asleep. And exploring a seaside manor would be no fun without a seasoned adventurer like himself. 

“I jest. We’re just rounding the corner to Edmund territory. Besides, I couldn’t survive a noble function without you to liven things up.” 

“That’s what I thought!” 

As they rounded the riverbend, Edmund territory came into view. It was kind of breathtaking. Derdriu was incredible in its own way, but seeing a cold ocean with mountains and islands in the distance… It made Caspar feel as though he were at the beginning of a new adventure. When he looked over to his companion, Caspar found him smiling lazily at him and reaching a hand out. The axe wielder took it, feeling Lin’s smooth skin. 

They rode in silence for a while, just taking in the sights of small farms with cows and sheep roaming about, and fields filled with rows of dark green. In the distance, jagged mountains with settlements built onto them could be seen. After cresting a few hills, the Edmund manor revealed itself, and beyond it, the gulf of Sreng. 

“Gorgeous view, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” When Caspar turned, he realized Linhardt was looking straight at him. “Hey! You’re not even looking at the view!” 

“I was, earlier.” He sniffed. 

Caspar let go of their joined hands, finding it difficult to maneuver Sara down the hill with only one hand. Linhardt looked over and smiled. Before the struggling axe wielder could complain about his friend looking down on him, the healer spoke. 

“I never thought I’d miss the ocean. But whenever I see one, it’s like all the peace I felt as a child in Hevring rushes back to me all over again.” 

“Huh.” Caspar managed. 

“Let’s walk, Caspar. I’m tired of riding.” The healer dismounted easily and took a moment to pet Svend before looking over. 

Caspar dismounted as well, though a little reluctantly. He wanted to stretch his legs, but he wanted to get to the manor more. He startled Sara with his jagged movements, so he took a moment to shush her. When he was done, he shot a toothy smile at Lin and began walking. As they hit a comfortable stride –which was much slower than Caspar would have liked—he felt a soft hand intertwine with his. It was kinda nice to walk like this. It reminded him of the night they left Garreg Mach nearly a year ago. They had packed all their bags, Linhardt insisting on taking Svend, whom he’d trained with, and snagging Sara, who was Svend’s mate. Then they left while everyone was celebrating the great victory with old Garreg Mach wine. Caspar was a little sorry he missed the party, but when Linhardt took his hand, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Just like now. Travelling through new lands, seeing new sights, with a familiar best friend at his side. There wasn’t much more he could ask for. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Linhardt began, “That maybe a little rest from our travelling would be good. I haven’t had time to sit down in a good library for a while. All my research is on hold.” 

“Oh yeah? What’re you always writing in your book then?” 

“That’s a secret.” His dark blue eyes sparkled like the ocean. For a moment, Caspar was enraptured by it, but then the moment passed when Linhardt went on speaking. “If you’d rather not stay with me while I take some time to research, I understand.”

“Lin, I’d never leave you behind. If you wanna stay, I’ll stay too. I’ll bet there’s all sorts of cool stuff up on those mountains.” 

“I’ll bet.” Then the taller man pulled Caspar’s arm close and leaned his head on his shoulder. “And I’ll bet there are all sorts of guards that actually have the time of day to spar with you.” 

“Yeah!” 

“Please take care not to jostle me.” 

“Right. Sorry.” 

They walked in silence from there, falling into the familiar cadence that only best friends who’ve been together their whole lives could have. Even though Caspar was totally pent up still, he was happy to be with Lin. As long as they were together, he would be happy. 


	3. Caspar von Bergliez - Roses II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar explores his feelings for Linhardt in a way he's less than proud of. 
> 
> Explicit content ahead!

The visit to Margravine Edmund’s wasn’t what Caspar expected. He’d expected to have dinner with her, or like a tour or something. But he ended up being shown to the guard barracks. It was nice for the first few days. He was having fun sparring with the guards and teaching them some tricks to Caspar’s rough and tumble style. Most of those guys wouldn’t see combat anytime soon, despite serving a margravine, so getting bored of their rigid fighting style came quickly.

By the end of the second week, Caspar was bored out of his mind. Lin was probably having a great time, what with the impressive library that the Edmund Estate boasted. The axe wielder spent most of his days training and eating and wandering around until a staff got annoyed with him. It wasn’t his fault that he knocked over a row of suits of armours. Who put them in a line? Huh? Did anyone think of that? It felt like he was an annoying kid in Fort Merceus again, cordoned off to certain sections so he wouldn’t bother his dad.

All that was gone now.

It wasn’t like Caspar didn’t feel sad or anything. It was just that his favourite people were safe, so it didn’t seem to matter that much. Lin was safe, and so was Ashe. He was super shocked when he learned that the archer hadn’t joined the professor, but it all turned out okay in the end. More than okay, at the time.

After the grueling battle at Ailell, the Alliance army camped in a hunting forest on the edge of Daphnel and Gloucester. It wasn’t ideal, but Caspar had spent the last five years camping it wherever, and the Garreg Mach issued tents were nice. That night Ashe, of all people, had climbed into his tent to talk. Caspar was the one to convince Ashe to back off, after taking quite a few arrows to get close to him, so it made sense for the guy to come see him. He remembered Ashe blubbering something about knighthood and Felix being a jerk, then without warning, the man kissed him.

He remembered Lin being kinda surprised that Caspar didn’t want to share his bed anymore when he came back. But honestly, those two months were pure bliss. Caspar had never been with a man before. Okay, he’d never been with anyone. He just didn’t care about that kind of stuff. But the feelings and pleasures he’d felt with his classmate and friend… it was kinda indescribable. Thinking back on it made Caspar realize he was really pent up, in exactly the way Linhardt thought he was. No, in the way Caspar thought Linhardt thought he was. Did that make sense? Caspar probably only jumped to that conclusion because of his current condition. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the chance to relieve himself. He just really missed the touch of another body. And seeing Ashe so much for the past month or so made him remember their time together more.

It was late afternoon, and dinner wouldn’t be for a while. Not like anyone would miss him at the mess hall, but Caspar didn’t want to miss a meal. Maybe he could spend the afternoon reliving some fond memories. There was nothing else for him to do that day. He lay back in his bed, thankful for once that the guards were on some training excursion that he wasn’t allowed to go on. Then, he took off his pants and got down to work.

He started thinking about Ashe’s hands running over his body, the way it did when he wanted to rile Caspar up. It was always a struggle to make the blue ball of energy take his time and enjoy the moment, but Caspar did learn eventually. He ran his own hands up and down his torso and thighs, trying to emulate the feeling of Ashe’s similarly calloused hands. For some reason the feeling didn’t do it for him. He kept imagining smooth, soft hands running over his skin. That would feel nice, for once. He imagined inquisitive slender fingers pinching at his nipples, rolling them then letting go, leaving Caspar fresh with want. That hand then went to flutter at his arms and his sides, tickling him before grasping him firmly, surprising him. He imagined a curious mouth brushing gently on his lips before getting distracted, planting kisses across his chest and shoulders. In his mind, he saw Ashe looking up at him teasingly, grey-green eyes glinting with mischief. But as his face got closer to nibble on Caspar’s ear, the rumbling voice was decidedly lower and more confident than Ashe’s ever was.

The voice said, “Moan for me, will you?”

Caspar complied, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he heard his oldest friend’s voice. He began to pick up the pace of his strokes, remembering more daring images as he felt himself get close. He hesitated a moment, letting go of his member and focusing on calming down. He was gonna take it slow today. He replayed some familiar memories. Brushing Ashe’s hair away from his face as Caspar moved on top of him. Kissing his freckled shoulders beforehand and afterwards. When he felt himself back off from the edge, he went back to riling himself up.

He remembered the first time Ashe went down on him. He was surprised and embarrassed. They’d spent so long making out and touching each other that Caspar was sure he was slimy and disgusting. But the small bow knight took it in stride, opening wide to accommodate Caspar. When Ashe became more used to the axe wielder towards the end of their relationship, he began to make eye contact with Caspar while bobbing his head. It was a sight that made heat shoot up Caspar’s spine. Just knowing that those pale green eyes were looking at him while this was happening? It was too much. He was tired of toying with himself, so he started to pull out the highlight reel that always helped him get off.

It was Ashe face-down on the dormitory bed, sticking his ass up for Caspar to ravage. Hearing his wanting little moans just spurred Caspar on. The look of his thighs spreading apart to let the blue haired man nestle comfortably between them, and the beautiful curve of his back flaring out slightly to narrow hips? It drove Caspar wild. His lover’s skin was so fair and smooth, not a blemish on them. And his voice, moaning his name, giving commands to move faster or harder. Caspar chanced a glance at the hole that was gripping him and felt himself cum powerfully.

“Lin,” He called.

As the last bursts of the orgasm left him, Caspar’s vision cleared and he was overwhelmed with guilt. What had just happened? It started innocently enough, he was just being a pathetic ex-lover, beating it to the memories of Ashe. But somehow by the end, it had become Linhardt? It was hard to admit, but the last image he conjured up was definitely the physique of Linhardt with his dark hair down, sprawled all around him. What did that mean?

It wasn’t like he never looked at Lin that way, Caspar had eyes. It was just… With the man always just a few feet away, or even mere inches away when they shared a bed, it felt kind of… predatory? Creepy? But it had crossed Caspar’s mind a few times how it would feel to touch him and kiss him, maybe even let Lin explore his body. He could imagine how the scholar would go about discovering every little secret that Caspar’s body had, making him feel things—

“I’m coming in, okay?”

In a flash, Caspar was under the thin summer blanket. What a mess!

“I finally found where Marianne was hiding you.” With an exasperated sigh, Linhardt lay next to Caspar, not caring about the bunched up sheets beneath him.

“L-Linhardt! Hi!” As usual, Caspar’s voice betrayed him.

For once, Linhardt didn’t question his weird behaviour. “I’ve been nearly worn out by Marianne. It’s dinners after dinners, and social after social. Then after all that, she still has the energy to ask me to tea.”

Caspar lay wide-eyed, feeling the mess soak through the blankets and burning with embarrassment.

“Once we supped so late that I nearly stayed in her room for the night. How ridiculous.” After a pause, Linhardt murmured more quietly. “I do believe she’s trying to court me.”

The axe wielder had no idea what to say to that.

“Are you alright, Caspar? You are looking awfully flushed.”

“I-I’m fine.” He considered lying that he was sick, but that would put him under more scrutiny.

“You are not fine. You look really red, and why are you under your blankets in the middle of the day? Are you sick?”

It was just like Linhardt to immediately tell Caspar what was wrong with him. Caspar was relieved that he’d always done his business behind closed doors, otherwise his best friend would be able to suss out immediately what had happened.

“Alright, you’re shaking your head…”

“I’m fine, Lin! Can you just give me a minute to get dressed? This is uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I see! So you _are_ pent up in that way.” Lin suppressed a chuckle and left for the door, leaving Caspar in a state of shock.

How did he figure it out? It didn’t matter. Too late to worry about it now. Caspar wondered if Linhardt suspected every time he had stayed in the bathroom a little longer than usual. Better not think about that.

When he was dressed in a clean shirt and a pair of breeches, he came out to meet Lin. Even though Lin was much better about it now, he still fell asleep everywhere. Right now, he was folded over sitting on a wooden bench, sound asleep.

“Hey, Lin. Wake up.”

“Oh, hello Caspar. All cleaned up I presume?”

Caspar turned red and stuttered out, “Wh-what do you wanna do? I mean, why did you come find me?”

“I thought you’d be about as bored as I was. Let’s go on an adventure.”

Seeing such a lazy and happy smile on his friend’s face, Caspar’s embarrassment melted into shame. He sat down next to his best friend, trying to figure out how he was supposed to tell him.

“So Marianne told me that there was this secret rose garden that her father had cultivated somewhere in the manor. I know it’s not quite your speed, but I have a feeling it’ll be much more entertaining than sitting in the library with me.” Oh goddess, why was Lin being so sweet?

“Linhardt, I need to tell you something. And I understand if that makes you not wanna be friends with me anymore.”

“What is it, Caspar?” Alarm flashed across Lin’s face, though he was quick to hide it.

“I… Um, earlier. I was masturbating to you. I’m sorry, that makes me really gross doesn’t it? You’re my friend. I don’t usually do this. I mean, this is the first time I’ve done this. Not masturbating, but like thinking about you.”

Lin let him ramble the whole thing out before reaching over and taking his hand. “Caspar.” He stated simply.

“Do you hate me?”

“Not at all.”

“So, um…”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not talk about this since it doesn’t really matter to me. So, rose garden?”

“Uh, yeah. Rose garden.”

Even though this was basically the best response Caspar could have gotten, he still felt like it was a letdown somewhat. Lin really didn’t care? At all? That was just like him in some ways, but Caspar was still unsatisfied.

* * *

The rose garden wasn’t the worst. It certainly beat pacing around the barracks until the staff that scolded him ended her shift. Caspar was also surprised to find that he didn’t mind rose gardens as much anymore? He hated them as a kid. His dad had one in their manor, which just pricked him a lot when he ran through them. Then he got a tongue lashing, so it was a double whammy. But walking around with Lin, admiring all the crazy big blooms springing up everywhere was kind of amazing.

“We’re lucky that we caught them all blooming, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like roses. They only bloom once a year.”

Lin was silent for a moment, leaning over a railing to observe a bush closely. Caspar held his shoulders, nervous that his best friend was going to fall asleep and scratch up his face.

“Actually, I think these roses bloom multiple times a year. They’re something called ‘ever-blooming’ roses. Marianne told me that her father had cultivated them himself during a bout of extreme boredom during the war.”

“Oh.” Then the axe wielder piped up again. “Doesn’t that kinda stuff take years?”

“Oh yes. I was rather impressed myself.”

Caspar holding Lin’s shoulders had naturally transitioned to the two of them holding hands through the garden, pointing at this or that or falling into silence. Usually Caspar would have a lot to say, but today his mind lingered on what he had confessed to Linhardt. Shouldn’t that kind of stuff shake a guy a bit? The shorter man wondered how he would feel if Lin confessed that… Ugh, he couldn’t even think it! Gorgeous Lin, with his smooth hands and lithe physique. Did Lin even have desires in that way? Probably not.

“What is it now?”

“Huh?”

“You’re thinking, which is never a good sign. Did I take too long to come find you?”

“No! It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? I have to tell you now, I shouldn’t leave the estate until the party tonight, so whatever adventure outside of the manor, I’m afraid I’ll have to sit out.”

“I wasn’t gonna go on an adventure without you!”

“Of course.” Lin smiled at him. For all Caspar cared, maybe the green-haired beauty was the most stunning flower in the whole garden.

“I just… You really don’t care? Like what I told you?”

“You told me a lot of things. Is this about the row of armours or when you gave that guard a bloody nose while sparring?”

Caspar groaned. Lin really didn’t care.

“If it’s about your certain proclivities, then I’m afraid…” Lin gave a soft laugh, which made Caspar’s head snap in his direction. “I’m afraid that I feel the same.”

Caspar could do nothing but stare at his best friend.

“Close your mouth Caspar, it’s unbecoming.”

“Right.” Caspar closed his mouth. “Wait, what? You’re just gonna drop that on a guy?”

“It’s not too different from how you dropped your confession on me.” Linhardt cocked an eyebrow.

“Okay, but that wasn’t so much a confession as me admitting something out of guilt.”

“Right.” Lin gave a small smile. “What do you say Caspar? Since we feel the same way, why don’t we at least satisfy our curiosity?”

“Lin…” This also wasn’t what Caspar wanted, even though it was. It was confusing, okay? He just didn’t expect things to work out this way.

“Not what you wanted?” Lin’s face fell. “Perhaps I misunderstood.”

“N-no, you didn’t.” The shorter man was quick to reply. He grasped back Lin’s hand, and held it between his. “I want this, but it’s just… Not what I expected.”

“I assure you this is what I want.” Lin took Caspar’s other hand and looked him in the eyes.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“How unlike you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t expect the valiant Caspar von Bergliez to not confess that he’s in love, instead relying on lazy old me to handle it all.”

“Huh? What does valiant—wait, in love? I never said in love!” Caspar barked out a laugh, retracting his hands and walking quickly away. What the heck was he supposed to do with his hands now? Why did he walk away?

“I am in love with you, you know. So if that’s what you’re concerned about…”

“It’s not!”

“Alright.”

Lin had stopped walking, so Caspar had to double back. Why did he walk away in the first place?

“It’s okay if you’re not ready. I know that I come on quite strong. Probably why Marianne rejected me the first time around.”

“The first time around?”

“During the war, I asked for her hand in marriage in a roundabout way.”

“You did? Is that why we’re here right now? So you can get married with her?” Caspar realized he was shouting, but he felt indignant, and he had no clue why.

“Goodness, no.” Lin laughed. “My interests don’t… lean in that direction.”

“Then why did you ask?” The shorter man whispered, cerulean eyes trying to pick out just what Lin was trying to tell him.

“I was under the impression… Well, nevermind. If I’ve misunderstood the situation, I’d be happy to continue travelling with you as a companion, friend, or whatever you’ll have me as.”

Caspar’s mind was reeling. He needed to move his body, work off some of this excess energy. Lin had asked Marianne to marry him? What would have happened then? Would the axe wielder have been left to travel the continent and beyond on his own? He couldn’t imagine that. Every adventure they went on together. He couldn’t imagine a single trip that didn’t have Lin’s bored voice commenting on Caspar’s foolishness, or his absolute enthusiasm at things that frankly made no sense. Caspar also couldn’t imagine a reality where the healer wouldn’t be by his side, patching him up every step of the way. It just hurt so much to know that Lin even considered not being by Caspar’s side. The axe wielder knew that at one point he was damn close to abandoning Lin, but even after two months with Ashe, he already knew that he belonged by his best friend’s side, not with the bow knight.

“Caspar.” Lin called. But the blue haired man kept walking, mind spinning as he headed back towards the barracks. Maybe he could spend the rest of the evening training with a dummy.

Before Caspar knew it, it was nighttime. He had missed dinner after all. He took off his shirt and threw it in a corner. No one was around, so he was tempted to take off his breeches too. Why did he even come here in these tight things? He was clearly not in his best mind.

He threw another few punches at the dummy. One-two, dodge, one-two, dodge. It was the old routine that was so familiar from his days at the Academy.

“Are you quite done, Caspar?” A bored voice sounded from a corner of the training arena.

“Ah! Lin!”

“Yes, hello.”

“What are you doing here?” Caspar was panting and flushed all over. He was so aware that he was half naked and probably stunk too.

“I came here to see you, of course.” Lin sighed and flopped onto a bench on the side of the arena. Even in a foreign place, the first thing his sleepy friend looked for was a surface to lie down on. “I have to apologize for what happened this afternoon. It was… too bold of me.”

“Yeah. You can’t just spring on a guy that you were planning on leaving him to marry some random girl from another house!”

Lin’s eyes widened. “Is that what this is about?”

“What do you think this is about?”

The taller man laughed, mostly to himself. Caspar couldn’t help but feel insulted.

“Hey! I’m not dumb, okay?”

“I didn’t say you were. Quite the opposite. I believe I am the dumb one in this situation.”

“Huh? I don’t get it.”

“It’s okay, Cas. It’s okay.”

Lin stood and approached Caspar. The sweaty man had half a mind to step away, out of courtesy, but something about Lin’s expression told him he should stay. So he did. When Lin got close enough, he placed a cool hand on Caspar’s burning face, and another on his shoulder. Everywhere Lin touched felt like they were on fire, in the best way. Caspar held an arm around Lin’s waist, confused and concerned. Generally, the healer wouldn’t touch Caspar this way unless he saw way too much blood and was about to faint. He was about to ask the taller man if he was okay, when he leaned down, soft breath puffing at Caspar’s face, and kissed him. Lin kissed him right on the lips.

Caspar’s eyes widened, but he melted into the kiss. It was like drinking out of a fresh spring after weeks on the march. It was like seeing that familiar carriage come around the walls of Fort Merceus. It was like coming home.

“Do you understand, Caspar?”

The dolt of a man nodded. Lin was wrong about that. Caspar was the fool in this situation. How did he not see just how much Lin loved him? What kind of scholar abandoned his studies to travel around with his rough and tumble best friend? Especially a sleepy delicate noble like Lin?

The thought was interrupted by Lin kissing him again, this time laughing into his mouth. When they finally pulled away, Caspar whispered, “So, are we like, together now?”

“If that’s what you would like.”

“Are you gonna ask me to marry you too?”

“Maybe not yet.”

Not yet. Never had that phrase made Caspar so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take a short break to work out what happens to all the other characters from here on out.


End file.
